


Attack of the Super Vixens

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nameless Oc - Freeform, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, and supposedly takes place during Mantaray era, pamsioux, slutty!Pam, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “It happens to me all the time, darling! So just take it! Take my lover’s fingers!”
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg, Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Attack of the Super Vixens

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I wrote in 2015 and yes, the name's taken from The Creatures' Godzilla b-side.

Excitement rushed through my spine, when Siouxsie walked up to me (with her harlequin catsuit) and greeted me.

“Well, hello there?!” she said, sipping some of her wine.

Siouxsie and her presumptive friend, Pam, were just about to leave the party, that all of us were invited to, of Shirley Bassey. And I honestly forgot who else attended, but I know for a fact that Siouxsie and Pam did because they had to party and get their drink on… as usual.

So, I love both and I’m glad to be here with them… because they’re my idols.

“Yah- hello!” I reply, shyly.

Siouxsie let out a sly smirk and sipped some more of her leftover Champagne from the party.

Knowing Siouxsie, she kept the glass in her hand at all times even though it wasn’t hers, but that’s the Punk queen for you.

Anyway, she looked stunning.

Her hair was straight and voluminous with some hairspray. And her makeup was on point as usual, with the usual winged-eyeliner and sharp eyebrow shapes while her eyes were baby-blue and gorgeous… a resemblance of jewel (which I don’t know why).

But most of all, her body was fantastic.

For an older woman, she was still a vixen and I could say the same about Pam.

Both of them looked so unbelievably hot, that it made my mouth water at the thought of them in the bedroom together.

What a fantasy.

Speaking of Pam, as we stood outside of Shirley’s mansion in the slight dark, the pink-haired designer walked up to Siouxsie—from behind—and wrapped her arms around her waist as we were talking.

We started off wholesome at first, but when it got down to the complimentary stuff… which made me blush and think that Sioux’s slightly flirting with me. I only smiled and watched as Pam gave her snog on the cheek.

“Hey!!! What are you two talking about?!” Pam intervened, slightly drunk but with a toothy grin.

“Oi, nothing! Just about…life…” Siouxsie smirked, while twirling herself around to face Pam.

Meanwhile, I just stood there, against someone else’s car, and watched the Hoggdoll giggle and re-wrap her arms around the singer’s neck. And god knows, what’s going to happen.

“Ah I see-” the pink-haired woman mumbles, before giving Siouxsie another snog.

This time, on her lips.

Though, I didn’t say anything and continued to watch with a little excitement. (Which I don’t understand because I’m not involved, but I can’t help it. This is enjoyable and hot at the same time.)

As I watched the slightly drunk pair, that I adore so much, makeout in front of me… I observe what Pam’s wearing and realise that she’s wearing the same kind of material as Siouxsie (since she was the designer herself) and god, she looked so good in it as well.

They both had perfect bodies, which made me wet and want them right now.

***

So, next thing you know, I’m in back of the taxi with them. The driver drives us to Siouxsie’s residence at night… and then, they escort me out (slightly drunk) and now, I’m on Siouxsie’s bed, naked, and being held down by Pam. (Who was completely gripping my shoulders with whispers of dirty expletives, while Siouxsie was spreading my legs and getting ready to go down on me.)

Hence they were both naked—as well as I was—and made me their puppeteer. Which I didn’t mind at all, but it was all still so sudden to me and I wouldn’t be surprised if they had planned this all along or not.

“Aww, what’s wrong darling?!? Scared? Relax, we’re not going to bite you.” Pam cooed next to my ear.

“No, I just- uh-” I was cut off once I felt a wet-pulsating muscle around my exposed cunt.

Pam gripped my upper body tightly and giggled, once Siouxsie dug her face into the crevice and started to eat me slowly.

I had no way of escape, so I moaned loudly and jolted back until I was clinging next to Pam, who was behind me and verbally seducing me. Her grip tighter than usual.

The room was neither cold nor hot, but the amount of intensity and fumes of grease was enough for us to turn us-on and Siouxsie did not hold back. She licked my labia minora with ease, and ravished my whole womanhood with her mouth and tongue, before grabbing my tits.

I moan huskier than before and reach for Pam, whose still holding me, after all this time, with giggles and an evil grin. But Siouxsie saw it and immediately pushed my hands away, restraining me of some sort.

I pout, before moaning much louder and strangled once I felt something; inserted into my vaginal orifice. It was Siouxsie’s dampen index finger.

Squirming, I tilted my head back and cried out when Siouxsie was eating and fingerfucking my pussy at the same time. And I’m not complaining either.

I like it. Even though, it’s only been a couple of hours, since I've met them, and I really don’t know much about them as a person, despite the constant idolization of them. But I don’t care… I just want to be tortured by these two sexy women anyway.

“It happens to me all the time, darling! So just take it! Take my lover’s fingers!” Pam teased, while watching her friend (or shall I say lover), bob her head up and down and thrust her finger inside-out of my wet tunnel. All at once. Making me squeal and spew expletives, once another finger; followed by a third and forth one was added. Aggravating me even more.

I know Siouxsie wanted me to be restrained and that’s why Pam held me down, but I wanted to do something and that was, taste them… or in the very least, taste Pam. Since Sioux’s too domineering, but I like it… I like it, a lot. And I can’t help but love every second of this.

As Siouxsie was nibbling my clitoral hood, causing me to squirm and moan uncontrollably, Pam released her right hand and gripped my chin; guiding it to her direction until we were somewhat face to face. And then, she leaned in to give a brief kiss to my lips even though her breath, reeked of alcohol. Though, I gave in and swirled my tongue past hers, as we were fighting for dominance and air. But I nearly screamed against her breath when Siouxsie expanded my pussy and added her thumb inside there with additional spit. Then thrusting her entire fist inside-out.

I grunted harshly and fought back, but eventually gave up as soon as Pam started to hold me down and force me to take it. And I yielded.

I allowed Siouxsie to fist and give me head at the same time, in a rhythmic motion that sent me over the edge and make me even closer to the goddesses themselves.

Panting, I screamed out once me and Pam withdrew our lips from each other and threw my head back against her shoulder… enduring the pleasure that Siouxsie was giving me.

Meanwhile, Pam mumbled and probably watched with excitement since she’s the more experienced and slutty one by assessment.

I, for one, did not even bother to look back at them and proceeded to close my eyes then re-open them once I heard Pam saying:

“Mmm, I want to be included too.” and then, not only did she lick her lips, but release the grip around my flesh.

Siouxsie gazed up with lustful eyes and proceeded to nibble the head of my clit, while shoving her entire fist in and out of me.

As expected, I was too weak and orgasmic to comprehend all of what was happening (and of course, I was aching for release).

But Pam stood away from me to crawl to the side, until she was right beside me no longer than five inches.

Me, my naive-self, thought she was just going to watch again—exclusively from a different angle—but I was wrong.

The designer, literally, crawled on top of me and squatted above me with her wet pussy in my face, and legs around my shoulders before lowering herself.

“F-Fucking hell- uh-” was all she could say, as she rode my face.

Mumbling, I nibbled the delicious pile of grease and groaned out loud, despite my mouth being full.

Siouxsie increased her pace, but withdrew her fist from my wetness before grabbing my legs again, and placing them around her shoulders to devour me more. While I devour Pam as she’s riding my face like the cowgirl she is.

“Oh- fuck- yes- AHH-” she cried out and threw her head back.

I mumble, until it sent shivers down her spine, and munch on her wetness with my mouth like there’s no tomorrow. Then I devour her sweet tasting nectar and grip her milky thighs.

I was uncertain if Siouxsie was watching or not, but judging by the release of her arm around my leg. I take it she stuck her down her lower region and started to rub her own clit off, at the sight of her girlfriend on top of me… sitting and riding my face.

The idea alone; was a turn-on and we hummed, out of synchronization, while eating pussy together.

Hence Pam became a moaning mess as well as myself, when we devoured each other hungrily; increased pace, each time she rode me, and began to contract slowly... while her moans got louder than usual. Almost a throaty scream.

Me and Siouxsie knew she was close, except for me, since I last longer. And Siouxsie not only stopped what she was doing, which made me whine from the loss. But she also told Pam to get off of me and pursue another round of excitement. Pam felt the same way as I did and sighed, before getting off of me.

Thus, I could tell she was close to her peak but Siouxsie’s extremely controlling and doesn’t want her to ruin the moment. (Which I can understand, because cumming too early would ruin all of the fun anyway.)

But I get up and followed orders like a good girl, to appease Siouxsie (who was settling herself behind Pam on the bed).

“On all fours, now!” she ordered and Pam did as she was told.

She slowly bent over, on her hands and knees, in front of me and lowered herself until she was met with my crotch.

I spread my legs and she dived in between, before devouring my cunt with her tongue and mouth while Siouxsie followed suit.

We were in a train-like position, with me and Siouxsie slightly tag-teaming Pam, and Pam couldn’t help but moan despite her mouth being filled with my wetness. Then she grabbed my legs and bobbed her head in rhythm with Siouxsie’s pace.

Since I was in front, and above, I couldn’t really see what Siouxsie was nibbling at but I assume it was Pam’s pussy because she wobbles her head and feasted on the dessert before her.

Pam continues to moan while licking my clit in return, then gyrate against Siouxsie’s mouth until she felt more friction.

But as this was happening, I couldn’t help but lick my lips and become aroused at the sight of my idols in this position. Nor could I fancy the fact that I’m having a hot-steamy threesome with them.

This must be a dream, but who cares? And who cares, if they're slightly drunk and might not remember all of this the next morning if it's really not a dream. 

So I throw my head back and moan out; when Pam gave me head and I assume Siouxsie’s doing the same to her.

And the cycle goes on.

When my hands were free, I took advantage of it to fondle my large pair of tits and twirl my fingertips around the crustiness of my nipples, while Pam nibbled my hood with throaty-moans escaping her. Then I glance back at Siouxsie with half-lidded eyes and saw that she was fondling Pam’s asscheeks from behind during appetite. Which I licked my lips to and proceeded to moan, as the designer ate my twitching cunt so skillfully.

“Oh- fuck- uh- that- feels- so- good- uh-” I moan even louder.

Pam flickered her tongue across the clitoris, then slowly slid her lubricated-finger inside my vaginal opening and started thrusting it. While Siouxsie followed suit and inserted two of her slender fingers into Pam’s arsehole.

The image alone, of my favorite Punk singer; behind the designer and fingerfucking her arse was enough for me to moan and throw my head back.

It was utter perfection.

But before I could get so carried away, Pam stopped mid-way and groaned against my clit as Siouxsie increased her pace and rolled her arm faster.

The brunette looked so sexy in the process, that it was alluring. Since she was on her knees and swooping her voluminous hair out of her face as she was drilling Pam’s hole from behind. All of it complimented her aggressive look nicely and turned me-on even more.

“Yah! Why did you fucking stop, Pam?!?” Siouxsie asked, while curling her fingers inside of her.

As usual, I just sit back with my legs spread widely and watch as the presumptive couple below, communicate with one another.

“S-Siouxsie, I-I- uh- c-can’t- uh- NO-” Pam moaned (which was subsequently replaced with a squeaky whine, when Siouxsie stopped what she was doing as well).

Seconds later, Siouxsie told me to come closer to her while she ordered Pam to get on her back and spread her legs.

I didn’t get what we were doing at first, but my disposition changed once I realized what Siouxsie was trying to do and had planned out.

Smirking, Siouxsie nudged my shoulder while Pam was spread out, and whispered to my ear, her warm-shallow breath sending shivers down my spine:

“Let’s eat her up together, shall we?!” and I nodded with a smirk.

Since they brought me here on a sinister occasion, I might as well partake. So I immediately followed the leader (which is Siouxsie) and we settled ourselves in between.

Surprisingly enough, Pam was more than okay with it and anticipated us to tag-team her with oral sex, because she held her legs back with her hands and licked her lips as we were getting ready to go down on her… at the same time.

All nonsense aside, the designer looked incredibly sexy in this position and I felt my clit twitch at the sight and thought of us—me and Sioux—dominating her together.

Dream or not, this was a night to remember that I didn’t want to end.

“Oh- fuck- uh- yes- yes- uh-” Pam half moaned, half panted as soon as we started to devour her wet pussy.

I hum and lick her clit, while Siouxsie licks the urethra then her clitoris until she was left to squirm for more.

Holding her leg tightly, I nibble the labia majora before swirling my tongue even lower, until it was met with her vaginal opening, just so I could taste her sweet nectar again. She moans even louder and throws her head back against the mattress in return.

Hence I glance back at Siouxsie and then at Pam, whose completely turned-on by this. Which I can understand, because I’m turned-on by all of this too so it’s no surprise that a sub like her would endure this moment and cherish it like a jar of cookies.

But as we took turns, sucking and licking her twitching cunt, she started to contract involuntarily again and filled Siouxsie’s bedrooms with moans and squeaky screams of pleasure. Since Siouxsie and I did not hold back, and practically ate her up.

She licked her lips again, when I glanced back at her last, and massaged her lovely pair of tits.

“F-Fuck, a-almost t-there- a-almost- t-there- AHH-” she cried out and trembled beneath us, as Siouxsie was sucking the hell out of her hood… almost as though she was sucking the life-form out of her to the point the slurping and suction sounds could be heard.

But I just hummed and continued to eat her vaginal orifice, before she came in my mouth.

Right after she trembled uncontrollably, Siouxsie kept going and I followed suit, lapping up her orgasmic oil in the process, then placating Siouxsie’s departure from the pulsating-pile of grease and jerking form.

Pam continued to squirm with pleasurable haze and stop, after orgasmic withdrawal, and lay back down… panting.

Just watching her; move around like that made me think she was very sensitive to anything we did (which means she cums faster) but I liked that.

So, as Siouxsie stood aside, I took advantage and crawled to her before sitting above her face.

Luckily, Siouxsie made it in enough time, crawling beside me; where I planned my attack on this sexy-submissive vixen. That we’re about to use her; for our own pleasure.

“Lick my clit, you slut!” I spat and guided her to my wet pussy.

She gazed at me with lust-written eyes and smirked, before leaning in to eat my cunt again slowly (since she’s done it earlier).

Siouxsie on the other hand, smirked as well and began to rub her cunt while watching me use her presumptive girlfriend as a puppeteer for orgasm.

But I continue to let Pam lick and suck my cunt, then gyrate repeatedly until I was closer and closer to the edge. Which resulted into extreme blood flow and my head easily tilted back in ecstasy. As she worked her tongue around my wetness and created multiple tingling yet orgasmic patterns to my lower region. “Oh- yes- uh- make- me-uh-cum- uh-” I started moaning, shakily, as though it was a chant.

Pam complied and bobbed her head, while racing her tongue and mouth, back and forth, to my clitoris, vaginal opening, and then down to my perineum until I began to contract.

“That’s it! Make our guest cum, you fucking slut! Do it!” Siouxsie, verbally, encouraged which made me groan at her dirty words and Pam glanced back at her with a slight smile, despite her mouth being filled with pussy, then she increased her pace.

Without any warnings and the last few licks to my clit, I yelled and released inside of her mouth.

Pam whimpered and flinched, once she felt herself being forced to swallow every single drop and then, be pushed back when done with her.

But once I was done with using her to cum, Siouxsie took advantage and stood above Pam with a devilish smile.

“It’s my turn now!” was all the singer said in a husky voice, before grabbing her head and rubbing her meaty cunt against Pam’s mouth.

It didn’t take long for Pam to grow accustom to us using her like a toy, but she was still unprepared and flinched… each time Siouxsie gyrated in synchronization with her tongue and mouth.

Grunting, Siouxsie gripped remnants of her bleached-pink curls and rolled her hips repeatedly until she spilled inside her mouth and forcing her to swallow it.

The reason it didn’t take long for us to cum was; that we were turned-on from the very beginning and seeing Pam in the position she was previously in, accelerated our lasciviousness. So, we came a little bit faster than usual unlike Pam. 

“Ohh- fuck- yes- lick my cunt clean, you filthy whore!” Siouxsie moaned, but Pam did as she was told and endured the juices filling her mouth.

Pam swallowed every single drop, like a good girl, and whimpered once Siouxsie slapped her across the face after she was done.

That moment was so sexy.

“Adda, girl! Now say ‘thank you’ for letting us fuck you and cum inside your mouth.” Siouxsie declared.

“T-Thank you! Thank you, for fucking me and cumming inside my mouth!” Pam acknowledged, before grinning and acting cute.

I didn’t say anything, but nodded my head in approval, since I was tired from all of the activity we just had, and smiled.

Later that night, we took a shower together but didn’t engage in any sexual activities since we were all tired (although, Pam and Siouxsie madeout a little bit while I continued to scrub myself clean). But after we were done, we got out of the tub together and dried ourselves off before heading to bed, without any clean-pair of pajamas and going to sleep naked.

As they cuddled closely to each other, with Pam’s arms around Siouxsie’s neck and Siouxsie’s arms around Pam’s waist underneath the covers, I sighed and closed my eyes being that I felt a little left out.

But Pam was Siouxsie’s property, so even if I did wrap my arms around Pam, Siouxsie would immediately push them off since she’s possessive and domineering, then make me sleep alone. Oh well. I just hope this isn’t a dream and that I wake up next to them in the morning, instead of the sound of an alarm-clock, my colorful bedroom, and roommate.


End file.
